1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat and, more particularly, to a seat for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional seat for a bicycle comprises a seat cushion mounted on an upright seat post which is inserted into a seat tube of the bicycle. However, the seat cushion is fixed on the upright seat post so that the position and angle of the seat cushion are fixed and cannot adjusted according to a user's stature and requirement, thereby easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user.
The closest prior art references of which the applicant is aware were disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,664,829; 5,988,741; 6,702,376 and 7,059,672.